Revelations
by dannyboy
Summary: *Complete* Spike is training the SIT's when Dawn is thrown into the mix by the upset girls. Story continues through what should be the end of the season--Set post-potential (SPOILERS)
1. Chapter 1

****Freshly Edited**** R&R Please!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Training  
  
Dawn watched silently as the SIT's all, one by one faced Spike in the Summers' basement. The training ground for the future was witnessing five girls with no idea of what to do, and one pissed off slayer. "Rona, what did I tell you? Keep that right up, and kick his left leg out!" Buffy's patience was wearing thin with the continuous failure by the SIT's to pick up anything they were trying to drill into their head's.  
  
Dawn shouted as Spike dove at Vi from behind, "Vi, don't stand their moron, spin and use a roundhouse! Come on you guys, I can do better than that!"  
  
"Oh really? Let's see it then!" Rona screamed in anger.  
  
"Come on bit, show them how it's done. Now don't expect me to take it easy on you though, you bloody well know what I'm capable of."  
  
Dawn walked off the last three steps and out onto the training floor, she turned to look at Buffy and the five other girls with a smirk. Buffy started to say something as Spike quietly sneaked up from behind and the SIT's inwardly giggled with glee that she was about to get it. Just as Spike was preparing to grab her shoulder Dawn grabbed his right hand with her own, dropped to a knee, and flipped him over her shoulder all the while rolling with him to where she landed on top of him while he lay on the ground. She landed with her knee in his neck and quickly landed a right across his forehead before reaching down with her blunt stake and tapping Spike in his chest right where his heart lay. He looked up with a smirk knowing that she had just done what the six other girls in the room couldn't, six including Buffy.  
  
"Dawnie, that was it! How did you know what to do?" Buffy said with a slight smirk knowing that this had embarrassed and quite possibly pushed the potentials to try harder.  
  
"React, don't think, just do it. I don't like to get hit, bit, or bitch slapped for that matter, so always react before attack."  
  
The potentials all mumbled among themselves that here was an often clumsy, normal teenager with no slayer powers or potential doing what they couldn't. Buffy gave them the sign that it was enough for the day and they continued to mumble as they walked up the stairs. Spike still laying on the ground groaned as he slightly grabbed his ribs, "Bit, think you could help an ol' friend up." Dawn helped Spike up without even a word and she had an expressionless face. "Was that the anger towards me, or was that the frustration with the girls?"  
  
"You know, I wish I could be mad at you," Dawn started, having the conversation she knew would eventually come, "but it just doesn't work anymore. Buffy is okay with you, and God knows I miss you when your not here. Just promise me you won't go away again."  
  
"Thanks, I was afraid to sleep, I kept smelling fire," Spike stated with a chuckle. Dawn softly laughed, hugged the blonde vamp and walked up the stairs to join the others.  
  
"Well luv, what about that? Little sis is the best of the bunch, and she's not even a potential. I think we've made a mistake here, we've overlooked a key right under out noses, no pun intended."  
  
"Spike, I didn't think she had it in her. I didn't mean to leave her out, I swear, but after that I think I may have to include her."  
  
As the two stood with their arms crossed in silent thought Xander quickly came down the steps. "Hey, heard what happened. She finally stepped up and showed you all something."  
  
"Yeah Xander, she surely did," Spike said matter of factly. Xander was caught off guard by the use of his first name, and the way Spike looked at him like an old friend rather than a verbal sparring buddy. Buffy quietly walked up the stairs still reflecting on what had just went down. "Xander, I need to talk to someone and I guess it's going to have to be you, cause Red might go to Buffy right away."  
  
"What is it? It must be something big if you don't have any quips for me." Xander said, not really trying to entice Spike, but just questioning.  
  
"I think Dawnie is THE POTENTIAL. Not one of those lackies that we've been training, not one of the many, she's it. Little bit, isn't little anymore, she has it in her eyes now. When she watches the girl's you can see it, she knows, but she doesn't. Last week when she thought she was, she felt it, and when she thought she wasn't she pushed the feeling away. But Xander, that spell was right, it hit both girls, not just Amanda. I think we have to teach her how to handle this before we drop it on everyone."  
  
"Man, this is heavy. I know she can do this, and I think I see what your talking about in her eyes, but don't you think that we might need to go to Buffy with this?"  
  
"We can't, she doesn't want her involved. So we're going to have to do this ourselves for now. Could you send her back down here?"  
  
"Sure." Xander said with an almost appreciative tone, "oh, by the way, I see something in your eyes too Spike. Buffy told me that she believes in you, and now, I may not always like you, but I believe in you too, as do the rest. Don't forget that. Oh, and when this is over, don't think you'll get away with calling me Xander, deadboy." Xander and Spike shared a smile, both knowing that they should've buried the hatchet a long time ago. As Xander climbed the stairs to the find Dawn, Spike stood facing the small window thinking, ~She's got to be ready, I can't lose any of them, especially her. I guess I'm going to have to do this right, even if it hurts~ 


	2. Chapter 2

**** Chapter 2: Old friends ****  
  
Dawn poked her head in the door to see Spike before she quickly bounded down. She noticed that Spike hadn't even looked up at her as she made her way down the steps and it looked as though he was in his own world. "Hey, your not seeing things again are you? I would hate to have to stake you after all this." Dawn said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, bit," Spike said with a startle, then a smirk of his own. "No, just thinking."  
  
"Spike, I really didn't mean to embarrass the girls. I was just fed up with them, they're not trying hard enough. I don't want anything to happen to them you know." Dawn said defensively thinking she was in line for a scolding.  
  
"No no, that's not what I was going to talk about. You did a fantastic job of that though." Spike paused trying to find the words, "Dawn, I'm sorry we've neglected you through all this. I want you to know that I haven't forgot about you, in fact, I would like to train you."  
  
"Train me? Don't you have too much on your plate already?" Dawn asked unconvincingly, knowing full well she wanted to be part of the group.  
  
"Well, yeah I do have a lot on my hands, but I think you can do it. Do you want to train?" Spike asked knowing full well the answer by just looking into her eyes. She nodded her head yes as she almost got teary eyed. "Is it okay if we start now, Dawnie?" She nodded again.  
  
Spike quietly circled Dawn in a prowl like manner, as Dawn slipped into a fighters crouch. Just as Spike was preparing to lunge towards Dawn she fell backwards throwing her feet into his chest sending him stumbling backwards, he recovered quickly though. Dawn was still on her back as Spike started forward again, this time full game face and everything. Dawn rolled to her side and swept out his legs from right to left. As soon as Spike had hit the ground she landed a solid boot to his gut and had rolled over. She quickly got up to her knees and started to go for the kill, then realized she didn't have a stake, when she momentarily paused to look for one, he grabbed her by the neck with his left hand and started to draw her towards himself. "What now bit? I have you." Spike slurred through his fangs.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dawn asked while struggling for air. Her right hand had found the blunt stake and she swung with force. Before she could connect Spike knocked the stake to the ground beside them with his right hand.  
  
"What now Dawnie? Come on, do something, your going to be dinner." Spike was getting antsy thinking that he had her but knew that something was coming, she was to calm. In one move as the stake fell to the ground she landed an uppercut with her right, then knocked his left hand off with a hammer blow with both hands. She quickly grabbed the stake with her right hand and Spike's throat with her left. Even though vamps don't breath, they react to the thought of being choked just the same, the reach with both hands to try and release themselves, just enough time for Dawn to raise the blunt stake and hit her target. "Ow, I'm dust. That was good, for a starter." Spike said with a smirk as he looked up at Dawn for the first time breaking her solemn and serious, kick your ass face, into that classic Dawn smile.  
  
"How do I do this, and those girls not even block a blow? Spike, I think I can hang with them." Dawn stated with confidence.  
  
"Bit, I have no doubt in my mind that you could. In fact, we're going to prove it soon. But for now, let's keep our training between us, let's catch 'em off guard." After a slight pause he added, "You fight just like her you know." Spike was saying this while Dawn helped him up by the hand.  
  
"No, I fight like both of you." Dawn softly said, with a smile at her former friend, former foe, current sparring buddy. The two old friends share an embrace and walk up the stairs to join the crew side by side with Spike holding her shoulder and her holding his waste.  
  
"This seems more like old times," Dawn quickly said before leaving the basement, "you know, without all the 'extra' violence." 


	3. Chapter 3

**** Chapter Three: The Show ****  
  
Dawn and Spike had trained secretively for almost three weeks when it happened, Buffy asked Dawn to come off the steps and join them for a quick spar. Vi had broken her finger and had to sit out of training for the day so Dawn was allowed to fill her spot. All the girls were teamed up with partners, Dawn's just happened to be Amanda. When it was their turn to face off with Spike, Amanda was quickly beaten by Spike leaving just he and Dawn. Buffy was about to stop the exercise when she saw Dawn step up from behind Spike, she stopped wanting to see what little sis was going to do. She quickly kicked his right leg at the knee dropping him to both is knees. Spike wasn't expecting that and had prepared to block her punch to the side of the head, now as he tried to turn around a face Dawn she caught him across the face with a right stiff kick. Spike fell face first to the floor, vamping out as he hit. Dawn stepped back and allowed him to get up, while she found her weapon. Spike circled her like before in their secret sessions and he growled sarcastically, "What now Summers? You can't take me."  
  
Dawn remained silent as she crouched, she went for a quick right kick to the head but he blocked it. As her foot fell back to the floor she followed through with a left hook, connecting solidly, just not taking the vamp out of the game. He quickly swept her like she had him so many times before, as he raised his foot to step over her in a straddle position, she punched him in the knee, and when he bent in pain she wrapped her hands around his head and placed her feet in his gut monkey flipping him over, she rolled with and started to stake him. He blocked the stake and backhanded Dawn off of him. They both quickly stood up and faced each other again.  
  
"Come on, surely you can do better than that." Spike said as he prowled once more.  
  
The potentials stood in awe of Dawn as she faced off with Spike. Buffy stood even more amazed, she was going to stop them at the beginning but now she couldn't stop it if she wanted to, she couldn't speak out of astonishment. She was doing it, she was doing what all the other girls should be able to do.  
  
Spike started in with a lunge head first, Dawn lifted her left knee and connected as he stood straight she swung mistakenly at his head with a right hook, missing his head but finding his hand. Spike turned her and pulled her in quickly raising his head as if to bite her. "You're dead bit." Spike said almost as if he had stunned himself.  
  
"Are you so sure?" Dawn asked with a smirk, "Spike, what's that against your chest in my left hand? Oh yeah, that's my stake, and that's you going to dust."  
  
Dawn looked at Buffy with a look that shocked Buffy. Buffy expected a giddy smile but she received an eerie scowl. The potentials were all standing in an awed silence until Dawn snapped them out of it by headbutting Spike with the back of her head and knocking him to the ground. Spike hit the floor just in time for Dawn to turn, grab his hand and help him up. He looked at her in confusion for a minute then understood, she was proving herself to them and her.  
  
"Alright guys, I guess that's enough for today. Go on and grab something to eat." Buffy said almost out of trance. After the girls had cleared the stairs she broke out into a huge smile, "Dawnie, that was awesome. How did you do that monkey flip so fast?"  
  
Dawn started to answer but Spike interrupted, "The question should be, how'd she win. Your other girls can't even hit me, she's never lost to me." Spike said letting the cat slip from the bag.  
  
"What's that? You've fought him before?" She asked Dawn with confusion as well as a little anger. "When was this? Why didn't I know?"  
  
"Buffy," Spike interrupted again, "someone has to train her, she can't be expected to stand back and just watch. Besides, she's better than all of them together."  
  
Buffy stood thinking over his words and glancing at Dawn she noticed a gleam in her eye that she hadn't noticed before. Maybe she had pushed her out of this too long. "Dawn, how about joining the potentials from now on? Maybe they'll learn something." Buffy said smiling at Dawn then at Spike. She quickly ran up the stairs to talk to the other girls to tell them of the new addition.  
  
Dawn and Spike started to walk up the stairs again just like three weeks ago when they saw Xander sitting on the fourth step from the door, he walked down and hugged Dawn. "That was great Dawnie, knew you could do it." He released Dawn and she continued on up the stairs and out the door. Xander turned to Spike with a smile, "God, that was a great show. I was worried she had lost for a minute though." Xander said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"No mate, it wasn't a show, it was a fight. And she won." Spike stated as powerfully as any word ever spoken by him. Xander quietly nodded as they walked side by side out of the basement, both knowing that fight or show, she had won. 


	4. Chapter 4

**** Chapter 4: Return of Faith ****  
  
Willow walked in the front door of the Revello Drive home with great speed hurrying in her guest. Fresh off of their road trip from LA where they had beaten Angelus and brought back Angel. Andrew was laying on the couch and was startled by the appearance of another, quite hotter female into the house. Willow looked over at Andrew, "Where's everyone at?"  
  
"Training downstairs." Andrew answered realizing that he was more bored than he thought humanly possible. "How'd your adventure in LA go?"  
  
Before Andrew had finished the two females had started downstairs, leaving Andrew alone to just wonder ~Who the hell was that?~ Willow and Faith stood halfway down the stairs watching Dawn take out three potentials by herself, one by punch and two by roundhouse kicks. Faith was shocked, she had heard that these girls where going to be slayers and little Dawn was taking them out. Dawn turned to look at Spike for approval of her technique and caught a glimpse of Willow and..Faith. "What are you doing here?" Dawn asked in slight anger, slight confusion.  
  
"Heard that there was a slayer's convention, decided to come. Besides jail fights are just not the same as a good hand to hand with a vamp." Faith said with a smile that she hadn't used in quite a while. "B, I'm five by five thanks for asking."  
  
"But I didn't ask," Buffy said with a laugh. "Girls, this is Faith, and she IS a slayer." Buffy realized that this was going to take a lot of explaining so she prepared herself to tell the whole long story. Instead she was interrupted by Faith walking up to Dawn,  
  
"Little sis is all grown up now, missed ya you know." Faith said as though looking for the approval she found in Dawn's eyes. Dawn had no hate for her now as Buffy had let hers go a long time ago. "So, I saw that kick, pretty good, let's see what you have."  
  
Dawn smirked knowing that this might be fun, but still too much. Everyone was shocked to see that Dawn fearlessly accepted the challenge and even Spike stood watching in shock that she had. Faith and Dawn stood face to face for a moment when Faith punched with a quick right. Dawn dodged and kicked Faith in the gut with a quick boot. Faith doubled over and Dawn followed up with her boot to the side of the head. Faith spun around from the blow, when she had turned completely around she jumped and hit a spinning kick to the side of Dawn's face. She fell as Faith landed and dove towards her. Buffy started to reach for Faith when Spike stopped her, he looked in her eyes with that 'she can do it' confidence. As Faith neared Dawn she began to reach for her hair to pick her up. As her hand neared Dawn's head, Dawn landed a right hook to the face and a kick to the knee. Faith fell face first and layed on her belly as Dawn flipped to her feet. She slammed herself onto Faith's back wrapping her arms around her kneck, "Snap, you're done." Dawn said with a slight hint of labored breath and a slight confidence.  
  
"Bit, I think that's enough for now. Let's let our slayer up shall we?" Spike said with a great bit of pride for his trainee. "What do you think Faith? Up to par?"  
  
"A little sloppy with her punches but she's good." Faith said with a laugh as she noticed her mouth had been busted. She looked over at Dawn who was just now noticing that for the first time in these weeks that she too was bleeding, her from her nose. "Sorry bout that sis, didn't mean to hurt ya. Of course after that, I think I'm the one that should be worried. Where'd you learn that from, that wasn't Buffy's style."  
  
"Spike," Dawn stated with pride as she smiled at her trainer who in turn smiled back.  
  
"So, you've been training all these gals? Well," she turned towards Vi and Rona, "let's see what they have."  
  
With confidence that they had received by seeing Dawn win they charged. Vi swung wildly at Faith's head, missing but hitting Rona. Rona kicked with her left leg towards Faith's side, Faith grabbed the leg with her right arm and her neck with her right after bitch slapping Vi to the ground. "You're dead." She looked at Rona in confusion.  
  
"Faith, thanks for coming. Girls go on upstairs, we'll be up in a bit," Buffy said rushing off the potentials. Rona and Vi mumbled all the way up the stairs about hurting, while the others just whispered about there being two slayers.  
  
"Hey, no big. Got a get out of jail free card when Angel lost his soul." Faith said with a pause trying not to say the last bit.  
  
"Faith, don't worry I heard. They had to call Will remember. Anyways, we needed you here anyways."  
  
Spike and Dawn shared a look and both headed up the stairs knowing that they could be down their a while.  
  
"So, what's up with little sis being all kick ass? Those other girls where jokes."  
  
"Faith, I really don't know. Spike started training her after she beat him one day. Dawn got mad at the potentials one day for screwing around and when she said something about it Rona told her to show them. After Dawn beat Spike apparently she started training everyday. Then when Vi, the one you knocked down with the bitch slap, broke her finger Dawn filled in. When she came up with her partner, her partner died right away, and before I could stop it Dawn had beat Spike. She fought like I had never seen anyone fight. She fought better than you and me. So she just started fighting with us everyday."  
  
"So is she a potential?" Faith asked with confusion.  
  
"I don't think so, but Spike sees something in her, and I'm starting to wonder." Buffy smiled as she looked at her former slaying companion, "I think she isn't a potential, I think she's one of us."  
  
"You mean.." Faith started only to be interrupted by a returned Spike.  
  
"She means a slayer luv. When Buffy died saving her, apparently someone was called even though Buffy wasn't the current slayer, that person unbeknownst to all was Dawn. Little bit is now the third slayer in this house, and dare I say, the fastest study."  
  
"So you think she's a slayer?" Buffy asked with a slight hint of fear for her sister's life.  
  
"Yeah, I think she is. I think that her little spar with Faith should prove to you that somethings different with her than the others."  
  
"But why wouldn't the council know about her being called?" Buffy asked trying to figure out the mess that was her thoughts.  
  
"Because you weren't the one in line to have a replacement called for. The powers must've seen fit to pass on your slaying to your sis." Faith stated as though she had figured out the puzzle.  
  
"Good lord Spike, how long have you know this? Why didn't you tell me? Never mind, I know why." Buffy stood before Spike and Faith and just pondered what she was going to do with the knowledge that Dawn was now on her level.  
  
"Bit's going to be the difference Buff, the first doesn't know about her. Let's try and not tell her yet, let's just let her accept her abilities first, then we can give her the news." Spike spoke as though he was more knowledgeable than anyone had ever conceived, "Besides, without the council around anymore she doesn't have a watcher."  
  
"I guess we could tell Giles, let him take over," Buffy said absent mindedly.  
  
"No, I get it," Faith smiled, "your going to do it aren't you?" She looked at Spike knowing exactly why Spike was training her. "You're going to be her watcher aren't you?"  
  
"I don't know, I just felt it you know. Her power, and my need to guide her. I think I'm supposed to." Spike said as he leaned against the basement wall trying to figure everything out.  
  
"Spike, I guess you'll have to do it," Buffy started, "she won't have a watcher coming. I guess she could do worse."  
  
"Yeah," Faith chimed in, "she could've had the old sniveling Wes." She chuckled as she thought about his transformation into a rough and tumble person like herself, "At least you have the Brit thing going." 


	5. Chapter 5

**** Chapter 5: Learning Secrets ****  
  
Faith and Dawn stood toe to toe, eyes locked preparing to roll.  
  
Spike, Buffy, and the SIT's had all went out to train with live vamps, while Faith had decided to pass. When they had left Faith had asked Dawn to join her in the basement for some girl time. When Dawn reached the bottom step, Faith turned and laughed, "How about a rematch sis?"  
  
"What? You want me to take you again." Dawn said with a chuckle as she slid around the rail of the steps and out onto the floor.  
  
"Yeah, I want to see if that was a fluke."  
  
Without another word they started, both throwing a right hook and connecting to the others face. The impact sent them to their respective lefts and they turned back into their right with the same exact right stiff kick. Both kicks were blocked by both of their hands. Faith then dropped to sweep Dawn's legs out, but as she followed through Dawn leaped over the kick. Faith continued around and just as Dawn's feet hit the floor, Faith hit the 360 sweep. Dawn started to fall toward the ground back first, but caught herself with her hands behind her head, rolling with her momentum she flipped backwards back onto her feet. As Faith started to stand Dawn gave her a swift kick to the face then to the gut, followed by Dawn grabbing the back of Faith's shirt, lifting her off the ground and throwing her in the air into the wall. Faith hit the wall with a sickening thud, and when she landed on the floor back first she was slow to get up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dawn asked as she walked over to the prone slayer.  
  
As Dawn reached Faith she saw her eyes flicker open and was greeted by a rolling back kick to the gut. The force from the blow sent Dawn stumbling backwards and she to hit the opposing wall, falling face first.  
  
"Dawnie, you alright?" Faith asked as she walked towards Dawn. As Faith reached Dawn she didn't see any movement. Faith knowing that this could be a trick waited at a distance for an attack. "Dawnie?" Dawn still lie motionless so Faith approached her. She noticed that Dawn's chest wasn't rising or falling, "Oh God Dawnie." Faith said with a gasp as she turned Dawn over. Dawn's eyes shot open as she grabbed Faith by the head delivering a headbutt. Faith rose to her feet from the blow and while flailing backward shouted, "Hey, totally not fair, I thought you were hurt."  
  
"Yeah, wonder where I learned that one at?" Dawn said as she kicked her legs back under her as she rose with a flip.  
  
Faith smiled as she saw Dawn rise up prepared to go again. Faith grabbed a throwing star from her back pocket as she kicked Dawn with a straight right, then a quick spinning heel kick. Dawn was stumbling away from Faith when she threw the star. Faith almost watched the star move in slow motion as it neared Dawn thinking ~God, I hope their right about her being a slayer, if not this may kill her~ she cringed with the thought. Dawn stopped stumbling just in time to see the star, but instead of dodging the star she rose her hand and said simply, "No." The star stopped mid-air and dropped to the floor. Faith looked at Dawn and she began to glow, Dawn looked at Faith and laughed, "Come on, one more time."  
  
Dawn rushed Faith with a speed unbeknownst to even her or Buffy. The glow was a bright white, and was emitting from her eyes. Faith was almost mesmerized as Dawn threw a combo of body punches, an uppercut, and finished off with a jumping crane kick to the chest sending Faith sliding across the floor. As Faith quickly leaped back to her feet Dawn was gone, she gasped when she felt the arm reach around her neck, and swallowed as she was dropped to her knees by a kick to the back of her legs. "It's over Faith, you lose again."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Faith grabbed Dawn's arms from around her neck before she could imitate the motion of breaking it, and flipped Dawn over her head. Instead of landing on her back she landed on her feet with her back to Faith. With a quick mule kick with her right leg to Faith's face, Faith was on the ground, out of energy. Dawn looked to the wall were a battle axe hung and Faith could hear her whisper, "Come here." The axe leapt off the wall into Dawn's hand, Dawn turned and swung in one motion and stopped mere inches from Faith's face.  
  
"Over now?" Dawn asked as the glow left her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I couldn't have stopped that."  
  
Dawn threw the axe to the side and as it hit the ground she grew weak in the knees. Faith stood up on her own after a short recovery from the battle. She watched as Dawn swayed back and forth almost like a drunk. Dawn then looked at Faith and asked, "Do you usually feel this tired after a fight?"  
  
Faith laughed as Dawn asked that and asked, "Do your eyes always glow as you fight? How about mind control, that's a new trick."  
  
Dawn stood staring wide eyed at Faith for a moment before she realized everything that just happened. The star, the axe, the glow? How? "I was just reacting." Dawn said in an emotionless, empty tone. "That's definitely something new."  
  
Before Dawn or Faith could expand on their thoughts the room began to glow and Joyce appeared before them both. Faith's eyes weld up with tears, she hadn't seen Joyce since she left, she had only heard that she died. Faith never had anything but love for Joyce, even though she may have denied it to anyone. Dawn on the other hand just whispered, "Mommy, what."  
  
"Dawnie, the battles coming," Joyce began, "and Buffy won't choose you."  
  
"Mom, what does that mea."  
  
"Dawnie, she won't choose you, you will choose her. You have been given the powers of the slayers. You are one of them now." Joyce said as she smiled at Faith. "This is now your battle. You will be fighting beside Buffy, Faith, and Spike or they all shall die and the world will be overtaken by evil. When Buffy does not choose you, you must choose her, you must choose to fight, you will be the 'key' in the battle. Faith, you have paid your penance, welcome home. Tell Buffy that I love her Dawnie, and tell Spike to treat her well. I love you all, and when the battle is over, I will see you all again." With that, the bright light got brighter and Joyce disappeared.  
  
Dawn looked at her hands as she held them in front of her, "Key....," she turned and looked at Faith and Faith's eyes were filled with tears. Dawn walked to Faith and they embraced in the basement, in the training floor of the future, and held each other just letting the secrets soak deep inside their souls. They deeply pondered these things in their minds, but both just held each other in a sisterly like embrace. 


	6. Chapter 6

**** Chapter 6: Changes ****  
  
Buffy walked into the basement, fresh off patrol/training with the girls and Spike to find Faith and Dawn hugging in the basement. Puzzled by the sight she stopped and was bumped into by both Xander and Spike. Spike was the first to push his way past Buffy and down the stairs, as he went the other two followed. Buffy broke out of silence with a slightly jolly, "What's going on?"  
  
Both Faith and Dawn turned to see the three new faces to the room with eyes filled with tears. They slowly let go of the other, just waiting on the other to explain what they had just seen. Faith finally stuttered, "I sa.I mean we saw.no it couldn't have been. Buffy, we saw Joyce." Faith started crying again.  
  
Buffy turned to Dawn, Dawn just nodded her head yes. Buffy walked over to the two girls and held them in an embrace much like they had just been sharing. Not trying to be the party pooper Xander whispered, "What did she say Dawnie?"  
  
Faith interrupted, "Wait, there's more. Let me tell you everything," Faith said while realeasing the girls. "Dawn and I had came down here to train, and I about had her. I had thrown a star at her and she stopped it by simply waving her hand and saying 'no'. Then her eyes started to glow, and she started moving at super-speed. When she had me down she told that axe there to come to her and it flew of the wall to her. After she beat me she was super-tired and could barely stand."  
  
Buffy realized that this sounded familiar and turned to Xander, "Remember when we did the spell tapping into the slayer's power? I could control things, remember." Xander nodded.  
  
"Now, after all this I'm wiggin' right? But Dawn and I are just joking it off, when the room starts to glow and Joyce is here. She looks at Dawn and says." Faith was broken off by Dawn finishing her thought the way she wanted the story told, "she said that I was a slayer. After you died, I was called, but was never trained, no one even knew. She said that when this battle goes down I have to fight." Dawn finished this thought and looked at Faith begging her with her eyes to say no more about Buffy and the fight. "Oh," Faith started, "she also said to tell you that she loved you, and she will see us when the battle is over."  
  
Buffy smiled at Dawn with tears now in her eyes and whispered, "My little Dawnie's a slayer. I knew you were special, but this is beyond anything I imagined." With that Dawn and Buffy were back to the hugging. As they hugged Spike and Xander both walked up and wrapped their arms around them as well. Xander let go after a minute and turned to Faith, "I missed you," Xander quietly said, "you know, the whole you before the evil Faith emerged," he finished with a laugh before he hugged her.  
  
A couple of minutes later the hugging was all finished, everyone stood around waiting for the other to say something. Spike was the first to break the silence, "Buffy, should I ask her?" Buffy looked at Spike and smiled knowing what he meant. "Dawn, your going to have some tough times ahead, especially sooner than later, and you know that. So instead of just being your friend and your trainer, I wanted to know if you needed a watcher?" Spike finished more modestly than he expected too. In his statement there was the Spike that very few got to see.  
  
"Spike, you've always been my watcher," Dawn said with a smile, "I've just not always been your slayer."  
  
Xander patted Spike on the back as he smiled, and they turned to walk back up the stairs. Spike needed to talk to Giles about what he needed to do, and Xander wanted to help him do it. "There getting awful chummy," Buffy laughed to the girls, "we all need to crash for the night, tomorrow we train." Buffy smiled and hugged them both together once more before bounding up the stairs to find her bed for the first time in days.  
  
"Why didn't you tell them everything?" Faith questioned Dawn.  
  
"Because, those things we didn't say where not meant for them just yet. Those things will be the icing on the cake. Besides, you're forgiven Faith, that's something you don't have to share, that's something you have to show." Dawn said as she watched Faith leave the basement. Dawn stood alone in the basement thinking about the coming battle and her role which has just been increased a thousand times over. "My God," Dawn whispered, "it's going to be me this time." She was scared for a moment but quietly calmed herself, she climbed the stairs forgetting the light in the basement, and as she walked out the door she whispered, "Off." With the shutting door the light vanished, leaving the room's walls all new stories to tell. 


	7. Chapter 7

**** Chapter 7: What is to Come ****  
  
Dawn watches as a hoard of bringers march towards their makeshift army. They stood in the middle of the street Buffy and Spike on one end, Dawn and Faith on the other, and the Potentials inbetween. Behind the Bringers Dawn could see another hoard of something, she just couldn't make it out, all she could see was that they had red jewels in their heads with green skin. The line they had made was meek in comparison to the real army that approached, and Dawn could feel the fear permiating from the girls, but she could also feel a stong power from behind, she glanced back and saw Willow in full Willow mode, black hair and black eyes staring down the bringers. She looked feverishly for Xander and found him sitting high atop a crane holding a large metal beam, just waiting for his moment. As the Bringers drew closer she saw a familiar face join Spike on the other side of the line, it was Angel. Oddly, Spike and Buffy both turned to him with a grateful smile, Spike went as far as to hug him. Dawn realized that ~this must be it, the world must really be ending if I just saw what I think I saw.~ The Bringers and mysterious demons neared and then the first appeared before the slayers, vampires, and potentials in the form of Glory. "Well kiddo, it didn't work out that well the first time, so how about another round? My boys are going to finish this." With those words the 'First' stepped up to Dawn and looked her in the eye, "I dare you kid, try me, you will lose, and you will die!" The First then reached her hand back and slapped Dawn square across the face. With a jolt Dawn awoke, it was a dream ~Thank God, I'm not ready yet.~ She looked up and realized that Buffy was standing over her, just staring at her. "What..what are you doing in here?"  
  
"Someone has to wake you up, I literally had to smack you to get you to wake up. You were saying things in your sleep, it sounded pretty intense. First you were talking about a line? Then something about Willow and Xander. I even think you mentioned Glory. What in the world was going on in there?" Buffy asked looking into Dawn's eyes with a look of great concern.  
  
"Nothing, just a dream. Nothing at all." Dawn lied as she slowly got up. "Wait, wait, what is it about dreams and slayers? Wasn't there something about prophetic dreams?"  
  
"Yeah," I've had them for a long time Buffy thought, "there is something, why?"  
  
"I saw a battle, I think it was the battle. If so, we're outnumbered big time. We're going to need to train harder, research more, and definitely call for some reinforcements. Oh, and I saw Glory, you know, as the first. She said for me to try her and she would kill me or something, anyways she slapped me. I thought this First thing wasn't able to touch anything? Oh, and what kind of demon is green, wears armor, and has a red jewel in it's head?" Dawn was rambling at this point, but Buffy stopped her when she heard the last words out of her mouth.  
  
"Did you say a red jewel? Oh my God, we have to call Angel, now!"  
  
"Yeah that's just what I said, reinforcements." That night when the girls where sitting in the basement waiting, the three slayers, Spike, Willow, Xander, and Giles sat in the kitchen discussing Dawn's dream. Giles looked perplexed at the whole deal, as plainly seen by the constant cleaning of his glasses. Buffy and Willow looked angry and motivated, 'ready to research', and overall optimistic. Faith and Dawn sat stoic considering the battle that lie before them. Xander was in his usual, laughing about fear type mood. Anya then walked in and broke the commotion that had broken out from the conversation. "So, do we call Angel?" Anya asked knowing full well that she could be yelled at, but was seriously worried so asked anyways.  
  
Spike sat up in his chair, looking around the table and surprised everyone in the room, "Yeah, we do. The more the better, tell him we need him Buffy. "  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want." Buffy started as she looked at Spike.  
  
"I lost you once, I will not lose you again. I love you ALL too much to take any chances. My vamp pride will have to wait for later. After the battle, Angel and I can have our go, but for now my worry is to my slayer's and my friends." Spike finished his statement with tears in his eyes as he looked around the room at each and every one of them, "and that is what you all are, my friends, my family, bloody hell, you all are my life. This is not going to take any of you from me!" Spike finished his emotional outburst with a fist pound to the counter. The room sat with tears in their eyes, they hadn't ever given him respect, friendship, and especially not love in the past, but now they felt for this man, this vamp, whatever he is more than they knew was humanly possible.  
  
"Alright then, we'll do this." Buffy said with a finality in her voice.  
  
"No, we don't do this yet," Dawn broke in, "we call Angel now and see if he knows anything about the demons with the jewels, we train the girls every second, and we research how to kill this thing, the battle I saw had many emotions: fear, love, hate, but most of all readiness. We have to be ready." Dawn finished with a whisper, almost the opposite of Spike's speech, but with the same power.  
  
The room scattered with that, Spike, Faith, Dawn, and Xander all headed downstairs to train the girls. Willow and Giles walk into the living room to research, while Buffy stays at the kitchen counter. She picks up the phone with a tear and prepares to ask her former lover to come help, come to the town where she now had a new love. She dialed the number and as it rang the first time she again thought ~Oh my God, green with a red jewel~ but this time it sank in. When Angel answered the phone the first words he heard were, "Come to Sunnydale now! There is no time to explain, but it's safe to say that you are supposed to be here. Remember the demon with the jewel in its head at your office that day, there's a hoard heading this way."  
  
"My God," Angel whispered, "this it it. This is the day that I was told about."  
  
"Told about when Angel?"  
  
"Oh, uh um, well, I'll explain later. But I know what's to come, and it's not little." 


	8. Chapter 8

**** Chapter 8: Training Hard ****  
  
There was a knock at the kitchen door, Spike not thinking about it, opened it. "Are you going to invite me in?" Angel stood in the doorway looking at Spike with the fakest friendly smile ever.  
  
"Yeah mate, come on in." Spike said as though everything Angel and he had been through never happened.  
  
"You sound awful mellow for a guy that is usually at my throat," Angel said with a slight confusion.  
  
"Well, a soul will do that to a fellow. Hell, you should know that."  
  
"Soul? When..how.what? You got your soul back. But how?" Angel was stumbling over his words, he wasn't sure what to make of Spike.  
  
"Yeah well, sought out a legend. Now don't go thinking that I like you now or nothin', but I need you right now."  
  
"You went to the demon in Africa, but I thought that was a legend." Angel was still trying to wrap his head around Spike with a soul when it dawned on him, "yeah, you are going to need my help, and we're all going to need a lotta luck."  
  
"Well we've got a carpenter, an ex-demon, a watcher, a witch, two souled vamps, a houseful of potentials, and three slayers so.." Spike was heading to some kind of point when Angel cut him off.  
  
"Three slayers? What the hell, there's only suppose to be one, by some chance there were two, but who and how the hell, a third one?" If Angel was perplexed about Spike's soul, he was even more perplexed about this.  
  
"Well mate, when Buffy died last year another one was called. No one knew it until a couple of days ago. She royally kicked my ass." Spike laughed as he finished, but noticed Angel still stood in confusion. "Oh, sorry ol' man, bit. Yeah, she didn't know until she whooped my ass in a training session, or was it when she beat Faith, well I know she knows now cause Joyce told her."  
  
"Joyce? Dawn? What? I have missed a lot. Where's everybody at?" Angel said trying to calm the screaming in his head.  
  
"Oh, Buffy and the girls are downstairs, Giles and the rest are researching. Let's go see Buffy shall we?"  
  
Spike and Angel reached the basement door at the same time and both reached for the doorknob at the same exact time, "Mate, not trying to be like the old times, but maybe I should go first." Spike said as Angel gave way, realizing that this wasn't a couple years ago where they would've fought over something as petty as that.  
  
When the door opened Dawn was in midair spinning, landing a solid boot to the side of Faith's face. As Faith fell, Dawn landed, but everything stopped when Angel said out of astonishment, "Wow." Spike realizing that it had just hit Angel, patted him on the arm and led him down into the basement. "So, you really are a slayer." Angel said absent mindedly looking at Dawn.  
  
"What, no hello? Just come in here and don't say hi? I ought to kick your." Dawn laughed as she tried to look serious. Angel smiled as Dawn approached him, and kissed her forehead when she hugged him. "Missed you ol' man." She laughed again knowing that Spike would be proud of her stealing his joke,  
  
As soon as Dawn let go of Angel, Buffy asked all the potentials to leave and told them to ask the research group to come down. "Oh wait, before you go, Angel these are the girls, girls this is Angel." Buffy didn't feel like explaining the whole good vamp thing again so conveniently left that part out. After the girls left, Buffy hugged Angel. Dawn and Faith looked at Spike expecting a look of disgust, but where surprised to see him smile. As soon as they released their hug the group had arrived from upstairs. Buffy then looked at Angel with great seriousness and asked, "So, this day that you've been told about, what do you know?"  
  
"Just that this is it. This is THE battle. No more small time bull, this is the big league type deal. When I went before the oracles once I had a choice to either become human or stay vampire to help you all in this battle, I was told that if I didn't help it would all end." Angel said almost hurrying through it so he didn't have to tell Buffy about the day they had taken away from them. "The demons are known as Mohra demons. So far I've only faced them one at a time and they always are babbling about ending the world. The only way to kill them is to hit the jewel in their head. That's about all I know." Angel finished and almost took a step back so he didn't have to answer anymore questions.  
  
Dawn looked around the room and everyone seemed at ease, they had been told how to beat the demons. But Dawn was still in scared mode, the First couldn't be killed and she was its target. "So, that's great and all, we can kill the army. But how do we kill the leader?" Dawn said as she looked at Buffy, who had momentarily forgot that she was in a war. She then shared the same expression as Dawn with the rest of the room.  
  
"I know," Willow started, "when the time comes, I can do it."  
  
"You can beat the first?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, not beat it, but you'll see." Willow smiled widely at the crew as they looked at her with trust. "So you all train the girls and get ready, we'll have everything else in line. Anya, I'm going to need your help." Willow smiled as she grabbed Anya's arm and ran up the stairs.  
  
"So Angel, you think you can snarl up that vamp face with me and scare us some potentials," Spike said with a laugh, "You know, kind of like old times, you can pretend to be Angelus or somthin'."  
  
Angel looked around as the others waited for his reply, "Guess so, but don't call me Angelus, I can be mean enough as Angel," he started a little angry but then turned back to Spike laughing, "or hey, maybe we could call you William."  
  
"Alrighty then," Xander said with a smile stopping the oncoming onslaught by Spike that would result into a night of smart ass comments, "I didn't think I would ever see this."  
  
"Buffy, go get the girls and get them ready, we're going on a field trip." Spike said with a smile, "Xander, can you come tonight, we're going to need a third, that is unless you're afraid of the girls." Spike and Angel shared a smile and looked at Xander waiting on an answer.  
  
"As long as you boys don't make it official, I can be a vamp for the night I guess," Xander stated as he walked up beside them. "Maybe I'll learn something useful."  
  
"Yeah, as long as you stay out of Dawn's way," Faith added with a smile, "if not, you may not remember what you learn," Faith finished while rubbing her head.  
  
"Hey," Dawn whined, "you told me to go all out. Besides, I couldn't have won if I had held back. Ask my nose what you would've done," Dawn finished with a smile.  
  
They all smiled together, and all thought about how weird this was. Almost all foes at one point, standing in the home where some of their most heated moments occurred, sharing a smile. Everyone basked in the awkward warmness of the moment before walking up the stairs to go out and train. 


	9. Chapter 9

**** Chapter 9: Control ****  
  
"Mohra demon, Vi," Buffy screamed as Xander charged her. Vi ducked as Xander dove towards her sending him flying past. She stood up and delivered a side kick to Xander's head, and with a great scream Xander fell to the ground. "Yeah, that's were to kick it. Xand, you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm done for the night though." Xander said while clasping his head on the ground. Spike hurried over and grabbed Xander's hand helping him up. "Thanks deadboy," Xander said with a smile to Spike, and surprisingly to Xander, Spike smiled back.  
  
"Alright Dawn," Angel broke in as all the potentials regrouped from the hours of training, "let's see what you have."  
  
Buffy and Spike sat down side by side on some headstones, Faith and the others stood a good twenty feet away on the opposing side. Angel and Dawn stood alone in the center of the group, "You sure, I wouldn't want to hurt you." Dawn said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, let's try this." Angel smiled but didn't laugh. Surprisingly Angel didn't charge or prowl either. Angel stood straight, awaiting Dawn to make a move. Dawn crouched and slowly inched forward. As she neared Angel still stood still, and only moved mere seconds after Dawn sent her first kick toward the side of his head. He quickly dodged as she followed through finishing with her leg landing on the opposite side of her body, turning her with her back to Angel. She started to turn back to face him, but when she turned he was gone. She then felt arms wrap around her legs as they swept her from behind. Angel had moved behind her and tripped her up, she landed face first in the dirt, but quickly did a forward roll back onto her feet. She was still standing with her back to Angel as he charged for the first time. When he neared she jumped and hit a spinning kick to his jaw. She landed face to face with him, delivering a set of knees to the stomach, then a fist to the side of his face. As his face turned away and returned he vamped out. When Dawn went for another shot to the face he caught her hand. Trying to break free she sent a left and it too was caught. Without a second to think about it, she jumped straight up in the air sending her upperbody backwards and placing her feet in his chest. Instead of falling from the dropkick, Angel regained control with her in the same position.  
  
"How.." Dawn whispered in disbelief.  
  
"It's all about control Dawnie, remember." Buffy quoted from behind her.  
  
"Dawn, what now?" Angel asked through his fangs, much like Spike did in their training sessions, maybe that's were Spike got that annoying saying she thought.  
  
Dawn again jumped straight up, but this time instead of placing her feet in his chest, she kicked him in the head. Angel was sent backwards by this, releasing Dawn. Dawn regained her feeting as did Angel in about a millisecond after they fell, both prepared to go again. Dawn then spoke to Angel as her eyes began to glow, "Duck," she whispered. Angel was caught offguard by this comment but when he saw her foot heading straight for his head, his body reacted even if he didn't. As he ducked Dawn's foot caught a red jewel right behind were Angel had stood. The demon that had quietly snuck into the fight, quickly exploded with a great light, but before he did he shouted, "More will come, and you will die." As he finished exploding Dawn scowled at where he stood and shouted, "Send them on, because from now on I'm in control." As Dawn said this she kicked Angel in the side of the head to finish their fight. He was down and out, not cold but groggy. She quit glowing the moment after Angel fell. Everyone sat in awe again of what Dawn did, they were so enthralled in the fight they hadn't even noticed the Mohra demon sneak up on Angel. Angel was helped to his feet by Faith and Xander as everyone else chatted about the happenings. Angel, back in his normal face asked Dawn, "How did you make me duck like that? I know I didn't do it."  
  
Faith looked at Buffy and they both smiled. Dawn then turned to them one at a time looking for the answer. Neither did anything except smile and nod at Dawn. Dawn then turned to Angel and quietly stated this time, "I'm not sure, but I think I'm in control..you know, of the slayer powers," Dawn finished instead of screaming in anger, almost whispering in meakness.  
  
"Well, whatever it was, thanks. Oh, when this is over, I want a rematch."  
  
"As does everyone," Dawn said with a chuckle looking around the group. 


	10. Chapter 10

**** Chapter 10: Unexpected ****  
  
Spike and Angel stood together in the basement speaking, as Xander stepped into the room. The conversation quickly stopped as they looked at Xander, both looked to have tears in their eyes. "Sorry fella's, don't mean to bother you but I had to escape the female population that is upstairs." Xander smiled at them and was, for the first time in history warmly welcomed among them. "So what's the topic of discussion?"  
  
"Soul's," Angel stated flatly, "and humanity."  
  
Spike shifted anxiously as Xander looked on, "Angel says that the Mohra demons blood can make us human again." Spike stated noticeably holding back tears.  
  
"That's great! Isn't it?" Xander was puzzled by the way Spike had said human.  
  
"What you don't understand is, is that there are many things that this entails. Mostly, you no longer have the ability to fight the fight. You're mortal, you live, you breathe, you eat," Angel was quoting this while crying, "you love, and then one day when you don't have your superstrength someone you love dies. We find it hard to take our humanity over allowing someone to die." Angel was choking on tears at this point, "If we make it through this battle Spike," Angel was breaking down at this point, "you need to take the blood and become human. I already have a default, there is a prophecy that I will shanshu, or become human after I help advert the apocalypse, and if this is it, there will be no need for the worries from before. This will be our last battle. So when this goes down, stay with me and we will become what we were before, you will become what I helped take away from you. We will be human again."  
  
Spike stared into Angel's eyes, both men openly crying as Xander watched on. "When you become human mate," Spike choked, "what are you looking to do? I take it you will want to be with Buffy, huh?"  
  
"Spike," Angel looked almost desperate to say yes out of reaction, but instead went with his heart, "don't worry. I can see in your eyes and in hers what is going on, I wouldn't interfere with true love. I have something true waiting on me in LA. Cordelia." Angel finished with a smile, having been through hell this past year thinking she was evil and sleeping with her son, only to have the true Cordelia to return as the evil Cordelia died in childbirth. He wanted so badly to be there right now, making up for lost time, and in his eyes, both men could see his words to be true.  
  
Xander at this point is beyond confused. These two men that stood before him-the two most ruthless and violent men ever, two men that he hated with a passion because of their former sins- stood completely innocent, completely free, and Xander felt something released in those moments that had held them for far too long. "So," Xander choked back his own tears at this point, "everything's going to be perfect after this?"  
  
"No mate," Spike started as he leaned back on the wall, "nothing's perfect. Even if I become human and do get to be with Buffy, it will never be perfect. Angel and I have waited a hundred plus years for this day, and yet it's not perfect. When the world is perfect, then there's nothing worth sodding living for. You strive for perfection because it can only make one better, but never actually be reached. It will be nice, hell it will be fantastic, but not perfect."  
  
"God man, that was way too deep," Angel said with a laugh, "I thought I got to be the broody one? What are we going to tell the other's about this? Should we tell them, 'hey, save that one, we'll need it' or what?"  
  
"Let's not, let's just do it and let them be surprised. It's our prize right? We have battled and we have won, we deserve to rest." Spike stated to Angel.  
  
"Yeah, we deserve to rest." Angel said, "We deserve that and so much more."  
  
"Guys, I have to tell you. When I left the girls upstairs to escape girl talk, I didn't know I was going this deep into man talk," Xander joked lightening the mood. "I expected more of the verbal jabbing that we all used to do, hell, I would settle for nicknames at this point."  
  
"Alright whelp, if that's what you want," Spike laughed as he looked to Angel.  
  
As the boys started verbally jarring, Buffy ran down the stairs clearly panicked. "Guys, get ready, it's going down. NOW!"  
  
"What," the three screamed in unison.  
  
"Faith just returned from patrol and she said that there was a crew of bringers and demons marching into town towards the hellmouth. We have to stop them now, or they could raise God knows what."  
  
"Alright luv," Spike calmly started, "gather the girls, and make sure Willow is positive about what she said she could do. Angel, Xander, and I will gather all the weapons down here, and you gather everything up there, we'll meet in the kitchen in a minute."  
  
Angel and Xander went to searching for all the weapons in the room when Buffy silently walked close to Spike who stood watching her. "Spike, if I don't make it through this I want you to know this," Buffy put both her hands on his cheeks and delicately kissed him. Xander looked at Angel, waiting for that look of revulsion, but instead was surprised to find a smile. "Remember I love you, and no matter what, I always will." With that Buffy started to head upstairs.  
  
"Buffy, you'll make it through this, I promise. When all is said and done, I'll have a present waiting for you," Spike smiled as softly as he ever had as his baby blues locked onto her eyes. In that moment, if ever, Spike believed in perfection, she was perfect and he would strive for her. A moment later she was gone, preparing for the battle.  
  
"Spike," Angel started, "no matter what, we'll all get through this. We deserve to. You deserve her, and she deserves you. God knows after all we've been through together, we deserve this, all of us, Xander you deserve this -- friendship. I don't let my friends die, not now."  
  
"Well mate, let's go to it then."  
  
Xander mentally prepared himself, he didn't have superpowers so he had to have a gameplan. He had it, he would do the unexpected. He could be the key to this battle he thought. "Thanks Angel, I'm sorry I didn't give you my friendship in the past, but hell, this is as good a time as any I guess."  
  
With that, the three old foes, now new friends marched up the steps of the basement. Out of the training room, off of the floor that had held the warriors of today's battle, into the warroom known as the world. The three friends shared one last smile before preparing themselves to go into battle. As the door shut Xander remarked in usual Xander form, "God, this apocalypse thing feels too familiar to be unexpected." 


	11. Chapter 11 Final Chapter

**** Chapter 11: The Battle ****  
  
The makeshift army marched down the road for mere moments before they saw it, the approaching army of bringers, Mohra demons, and a crew of vampires. The battle was more than anyone could've ever imagined it would be, there were hundreds of approaching enemies and here stood an army of ten, Willow and Anya stood back away from the battleground waiting in a safe location waiting for their chance, while Xander had conveniently disappeared. The line was formed across the road much like in Dawn's dream, except she took Spike's spot beside Buffy, Dawn had chose Buffy as a partner in this battle after Buffy had not chosen her. Spike and Angel stood together on the opposing side of the road, both shared a glance before Angel smirked, "Is this a back against the wall type of fight that you look forward to, remember? Fangs to fist."  
  
"No mate, I have become a little more passive in my older age." Spike said with a smile. He then looked down the line at the potentials, shaking in fear but still standing tall. Spike then shouted out his orders, "Girls, don't think, just fight. You will take the vampires, we will take the demons." Faith stood with the potentials nodding and patting them on the back.  
  
"Come on girls, this is what we prepared for," Faith said as she took several steps in front of them.  
  
As the First's army approached the gang shared one last look at each other, wishing everyone their silent good lucks. And then it began.  
  
The bringers were first to break their march into a charge, they were met by Buffy and Dawn. Buffy and Dawn both swung battle axes and quickly desposed of twenty or so bringers. Faith and the potentials charged the set of vamps, the air was soon full of dust and blood as the potentials were winning but catching a fair amount of the fists flying their way. Spike and Angel charged the demons, in full sword fights, lights filled the night.  
  
Buffy turned as she chopped the head off of about the thirtieth bringer, and she saw Dawn do the same. She was about to warn Dawn of an approaching bringer coming from behind when she saw Dawn swing her body around full in mid-air, completing a now classic Dawn spin kick, finishing off that same bringer as soon as she landed with the battle axe through the sternum. Buffy herself was then double teamed, both arms were grabbed and she was unable to move as a third approached. Knives beared. She struggled to free herself and realized she couldn't, so as the knife came toward her body, she turned with all her strength making the bringer stab one of his own. She then dropkicked the one that was trying to stab her in the arm, sending the knife in his hand back into his own head. Buffy was then left with the last bringer that was holding her left arm. She dropped to the ground and threw him over her shoulder onto the ground, landing neck first. She knew he was done by the sickening crack that his neck made when he landed.  
  
Faith continually worked over the same vampire, she couldn't beat him. She knew that if she couldn't hurry up she may find herself overpowered, so she desperately fought using everything she had. She sent kicks, punches, hell, she even bit the vamp once. As soon as Faith had lost all hope in ever dusting this vamp, he burst into dust. From behind him Vi stood smiling, "That's where you stab them," she jokingly said as she turned to fight some more. Faith stood for a moment watching her potentials win over many vamps. Some were fighting valiantly hand to hand, some where winning because of pure luck, and then there was Kennedy who was ripping heads off with a dagger. Faith stood in awe of what she saw, at least for a second, then she too dove into the frey helping out the girls.  
  
Spike and Angel were having a harder time. They were trying to sword fight a demon army. It was two on fifty and these were the most powerful warriors. Spike and Angel stood back to back swinging swords to attack and block. Every couple of seconds a kick or solid punch would be landed to a demon's head, and the bright light would be a sign that a newer warrior would step into the other's place. "Mate, this is definitely not the fist to fangs, back to the wall type of thing I used to talk about," Spike said with unnecessary labored breath, and with those words, another fist another light. After several more minutes Angel and Spike were surrounded and completely outnumbered when they heard Xander's voice from above shout, "DUCK!!!!" They did as they were told and fell to the ground, as Xander's weapon of choice flew through the air, a wrecking ball. The ball swooped in at about head level hitting about thirty of the demons by itself, the light was immense. "Bowler and construction worker, hell I think that was a strike," Xander laughed as he grabbed an axe from his seat in his crane and dove out and ran toward the battle to help. Soon Buffy and Dawn were joining the battle after finishing off the last of the bringers. Minutes later the potentials were standing away while Faith also joined the fight, the potentials could do a lot, but not fight the demons, they were told to walk away from the battle at this point. The battle was going the way of the scoobie gang, the odds were now only 3 on 1. Fifteen demons left and five fighters, waiting on them to attack. The demons quickly ran away and regrouped after the ball had taken most of them out. The fifteen stood in a line about twenty feet away from the five warriors waiting in line on them.  
  
Suddenly the First appeared in the form of Glory. Dawn saw this and realized that this was what her dream was about, looking for Buffy until she found her, quickly positioned herself beside of her, slightly in front. Glory looked more than pissed as she looked at the warriors in front of her, "First my Real Vampire, then my vampire lackeys, then my harbingers, what is this? You shouldn't be able to do this!!" She screamed in her angered tone.  
  
From behind Willow and Anya neared chanting something in Latin, as they got closer they continued to get louder. Willow's eyes turned black and hair turned jet black as well, as she looked at Glory, but to her she saw no one but Warren. She continued chanting in latin as the First's eyes grew wide and even more angered. Glory screamed at her demons, "Stop them!!!! NOW!!!!!!"  
  
As the demons charged they were met by Faith, Buffy, Angel, Spike, Xander, and the returning potentials. The potentials were split up into a group of two and a group of three and each group stopped one demon. The others on the other hand took on numerous demons. Dawn stood in front of Willow and Anya, as the First watched helplessly and angrily at Willow. Willow finally stopped chanting, looked straight at the First, who she perceived as Warren and shouted, "Solid." As soon as Willow had said that she screamed, "Now Dawnie, kill that bastard." Willow, with that fell to the ground, her eyes returning to normal color and hair as well. Anya picked her up and carried her back to their previous location. Watching Dawn begin to glow as she looked at Glory, and Glory touch her hands together with a questioning look.  
  
The demons were almost finished. Buffy and Xander had just finished off the five they were fighting, and looked to Angel and Spike. Angel was still fighting one as Spike finished off his last. Angel turned the demon round and wrapped his right arm around his neck shouted to Spike, "Now, come here." Spike ran to him and raised his sword to the demons arm, as it cut the skin Spike put his hand over the gushing wound, letting his hand catch the demons blood. Angel then raised his left arm and busted the jewel with the butt of his sword. The potentials and Faith then finished off the last of the demons. The group gathered together and all just shared a look of accomplishment, a look of completion. Angel looked at Spike and grabbed his non-demon covered arm placing his fingers on the vampire's wrist and waited, "Spike, do you feel it? How does a heartbeat feel my friend?" Spike saw Buffy and looked back to Angel, "I'll tell you when this is over." The gang then heard loud smacks, almost as loud as guns. They turned to see Dawn and Glory going fist to fist.  
  
Dawn and Glory exchanged a set of rights and lefts to the face, and Glory connected with a strong enough blow to send Dawn flying backwards in the air. As she landed she saw the gang charging to help. As the crew neared Glory turned and screamed, "Go away," and with a wave of her hand they flew in the air backwards as if they too had been punched, they landed on the ground with a thud and looked up in amazement. "This is between me and the key," the Fist scowled as she turned back to face Dawn. Dawn in the moments that the First had been distracted snuck up behind Glory, so when Glory turned around Dawn landed a right boot to the head, a quick right boot to the gut, then a large left handed uppercut sending Glory up on the air. As Glory was flying up Dawn jumped up and hit a spinning heel kick to the side of Glory's face. Glory fell to the ground face first and slowly started to move back up. Dawn caught her on the ground and gave her a kick to the back of the head, making her head meet the concrete of the road. Glory stood up as Dawn rebalanced herself preparing to battle some more, Dawn then noticed that Glory wasn't looking at anything but her own hands. Her hands were covered with blood, her own blood, from her nose, mouth, and a gash in her head. "How the hell? I'm not suppose to bleed, I'm not suppose to hurt. You did this to me." She screamed at Dawn. "Well, since you like pain so much, why don't I give you a lifetimes worth." Glory quickly turned to the crew that still stood back watching the battle and with some words in Latin sent a fireball straight for them.  
  
"No," Dawn stated calmly as the ball of fire disappeared. "Your fights with me, not with them."  
  
"Alright kiddo, I warned you about this, now I'm going to have to kill you."  
  
The battle began again, this time with more speed than most could keep up with. Fists were flying, feet were swinging, and blood was noticeably seen leaping into the air from the blur that was Glory and Dawn. The battle raged on like this for what seemed like forever, until it was suddenly still. The two stood face to face panting, Glory looking flustered Dawn looking overwhelmed. "This is over," Dawn whispered as she looked into the first's eyes.  
  
"You can't just end it like that kiddo, it is written that I will kill you." Glory spatted off with great anger.  
  
"You will have," Dawn stated calmly, "this is finished." With that Dawn's eyes glowed even brighter as beams shot out and into Glory's eyes. Her whole being flew threw her eyes as Glory too began to glow. Glory let out a terrible scream and everyone had to look away as she was beginning to glow too bright for their eyes. "I am here for a reason," Dawn stated calmly over the scream of the first to all of her friends and family, "I am the key to this battle, each of us are. Without any single one of us, this battle would've been lost, but we are all here, and we win. I hope that I have shown you all enough love that you will remember me." With those final words Glory exploded in a complete white light and Dawn fell to the ground, motionless, lifeless, she had finished it.  
  
Buffy was the first to Dawn's side as she lay with her back on the ground, "No!! Dawnie, Dawnie." Spike wrapped his arms around the Buffy's shoulders as she continued to shake Dawn. Spike was clearly crying as was Buffy. She turned her head into his shoulder and sobbed. Angel stood over the two crouched holding Faith by the shoulder and both were crying. The rest of the crew including potentials and others gathered around.  
  
Spike helped Buffy to her feet and held her in his arms. The group closed in as one huge hug all just consoling the other from the great loss. They all just stared blankly at Dawn's lifeless body not knowing what to say. Buffy was especially upset though because she realized that Dawn had done this so she or Faith wouldn't have to, she realized that this was how the First was to be defeated and realized that Dawn had chose to give up her life for them this time. The battle was over and won, the casualties were as minimal as anyone could've ever thought they would be, but yet they felt as though they had lost it all.  
  
Spike fell to the ground beside Dawn and cried quietly into her ear, "Bit, I promised you and you promised me that we'd all make it through this. Why this? Why you?" Spike was rocking back and forth sobbing in her ear, as Angel watched holding Buffy and Faith in his arms. Spike then was suddenly stopped rocking by a hand on his shoulder, and was filled with a great surge of surprise when he heard the voice of Joyce.  
  
"Because she had too Spike." The glowing angel stated. She stood before the shocked group shining brighter than anything they had ever seen, like before, except that this light didn't hurt there eyes. "She had to do this to save the world, she chose herself when no one else would've. She fought this battle valiantly and won, she died, and now she will live." Joyce finished this statement and the eyes of the group grew wide, even wider when Joyce placed her hand on Dawn and they saw her chest suddenly rise with the intake of air. Dawn's eyes shot open and she saw her mother, "Mommy, are we in heaven?" Dawn whispered. "No Dawnie, it's not your time yet," Joyce smiled down, "you are here to fulfill you're life, like you fulfilled your destiny today." She bent down and picked her up, hugging her and turning her to go to Buffy. Buffy wrapped her arms around her sister with great relief and joy as her tears clearly showed. Dawn released her sister and pushed her towards their mother, she too hugged Joyce for a long love filled moment. Joyce then released Buffy and sent her back to the group.  
  
"You all have done it," Joyce smiled at them, "you have faced destiny and won. You are all now free of it." Joyce looked around with a great smile and stopped on Angel, "Angel, will you come here please?" Angel walked slowly to Joyce and Joyce smiled at him again, "You are now free from your mission, you have atoned, you have earned your rest." She touched Angel and he suddenly jerked with the sudden beat of his heart. Buffy rushed to him and hugged him for a long moment.  
  
"You did it Angel, your human again." She said as she let go of him, she then turned to her mother and asked with a sadness, "What about Spike?"  
  
"He has already been given his life back, he is human as he stands before you." Joyce smiled as she looked into Spike's blue eyes, "Treat her well."  
  
Buffy rushed to Spike, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him into a kiss. She then, as she kissed him placed her hand over his heart and felt the beat, and smiled through the kiss. As they stopped kissing Angel walked over to Spike and gave him a hug, and with a tear quietly said, "Now, we can rest." Buffy hugged them both as did Dawn.  
  
They all then turned to Joyce and she looked at each and every one of them. "Each and every one of you have done your job, you have won." She then looked at Buffy and Dawn, "I love you both, more than the world. Remember that, and remember to always love each other." With those words Joyce disappeared leaving the crew to themselves.  
  
Quietly they all hugged and cried and congratulated. Then they started to pair off as they walked towards home, Spike and Buffy walked arm in arm right beside Angel and Faith, all just smiling the largest smiles they had ever smiled. Kennedy and Willow softly kissed as they walked. Xander and Anya held each other's hands and looked deeply into the other's eyes both knowing that now they would be okay. The other potentials all huddled together and bragged about their victory. As the victors walked towards home the sun slowly broke the tree tops and shone down it's admiring glow over the world's warriors.  
  
Dawn stood in the back of the group following everyone, quietly thinking, "I was the key, then the slayer, now I am home."  
  
Buffy and Spike turned their heads and motioned Dawn to join them in the middle of the walking hug. She did. As the gang all basked in the suns light, they were at ease, they were at peace, but most of all they were finished.  
  
They walked off the street minutes later into their home that had housed them all over the past few months. As Dawn walked in last, she heard Angel shout with a laugh, "Hey, uh Dawn.I don't think I want a rematch now!"  
  
"I know. No one does." Dawn smiled as she pulled the door completely closed. "Maybe that's a good thing." 


	12. the tag on corny ending

***WARNING: This contains an overdose of corny, if you don't like corny, don't read on!!!!!! This is just for my pleasure, and for those who don't mind a little bit of fluff.***  
  
The End  
  
"Well, what now you guys?" Dawn says with a smile, looking around the room in obvious glee. They had won their battle, and now had a house full of potentials, two newly human former vamps, three slayers, one newly called slayer, and the rest of the ordinary gang.  
  
"Well, I don't know about the poof," Spike starts with a laugh, looking at Angel as he smiles, "but I know what I want to do." Spike drops to a knee, "When I found out that I was going to become human after all the bleedin' apocalypse stuff, I went out and bought something. Before you ask Harris, yes, I actually did buy it." Spike reaches into his pocket as the potentials and others smile with glee, as he pulls out a small velvet box. "Buffy Summers, I know that we've been through hell and highwater together, but I would like to make your life as close to heaven as it possibly can be here. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Spike," Buffy softly states as tears come into her eyes, "I, I."  
  
"Buffy, my God, you love the man, say yes," Xander jumped in and when he said it everyone looked at him in shock. "What, can't change how I feel about the guy?"  
  
"Yes," Buffy whispered as she leaned down to kiss Spike, "yes, I will marry you."  
  
Spike laughs and Buffy looks puzzled, "Just don't expect our song to be Wind Beneath My Wings."  
  
"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Buffy smiles and laughs as well. The crew slowly comes into congratulate the couple. When Angel comes to hug Buffy, she looks him in the eyes and asked, "Are you okay with this?"  
  
"Positive. I helped him pick out the ring. You guys have something special, I have something special waiting on me at home." Angel says as he smiles at both Buffy and Spike, "But don't you think that I will forget you, either of you. Spike, you have become a great man, I'm just sorry it took so long."  
  
"Ol' man, I have one more question to ask before you trollop back to LA. Will you come to the wedding?"  
  
"Yeah Spike, I'll be there. I expect you to return the favor." Angel said with a chuckle as he tapped his pocket's slight bulge.  
  
Spike then turns to the smiling room of friends and meets Xander's eyes. "Hey Harris," Spike said as if to get his attention.  
  
"What is it deadbo.wait that won't work anymore will it? Oh oh oh, I got it. What Billy?"  
  
Buffy breaks in, "Billy Idol stole his look from Spi.oh never mind, go ahead honey."  
  
"Harris, will you do me the honor of being my best man?"  
  
"Depends." Xander said with a smile.  
  
"Depends on what?" Buffy asked before spike could.  
  
"Depends on whether he will be mine." Xander said smiling at Anya.  
  
"You got yourself a deal Harri.Xander." Spike said as he held Buffy a little closer.  
  
Dawn looked around for a moment smiling with glee before breaking into a very confused look, "Wait, you guys, if I died who was called?"  
  
The wedding talk stopped and everyone looked around not knowing who, when Faith walked to Kennedy's side and smiled. Everyone but her realized it, but Kennedy had truly believed that it was to long for her to become a slayer. "Well Kiddo, looks like you're it." Faith smiled as she hugged Kennedy.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kennedy asked looking around, then at Willow, "Are you sure."  
  
Willow looked into her eyes and she could see it too, "Yeah, I am."  
  
Dawn again with that confused look, "Who's going to watch LA with Angel out?"  
  
Faith let go of Kennedy who she had been hugging and raised her hand, "How 'bout it Angel? Think the gang and you could put up with me?"  
  
"Faith, you'll be fine there. Besides," Angel started, "Connor is still there too."  
  
"Oh, Connor," Faith smiled, kind of seductively.  
  
"Woe, hold up. He's already screwed up with women once, don't mess with his head."  
  
Faith smiled, "Not thinking about screwing his head," Faith continued just to push Angel's buttons.  
  
Buffy broke in for the better part of Angel's safety who was thinking about slapping Faith on the back of the head, "Look's like everything's perfect, so what's going to go wrong?"  
  
As she said this Giles comes running in from nowhere, they hadn't even seen him in the last couple of days, "Thank God you're all here, the coven sent me back as soon as I heard. They said the battle was beginning, I'm here, let's get to the research."  
  
Xander looked around with a laugh and put his arm around Giles' shoulder, "You've missed some things G man, um, mostly the battle."  
  
"My God," Giles started, "are you all alright?"  
  
Anya broke in happily, "We're all getting married!"  
  
"What?" Giles broke in.  
  
Spike smiled and looked at the watcher, Giles knew exactly what he was thinking, "You better take care of my slaye.my daughter." Giles extended his hand to Spike and Spike took it and pulled Giles into a hug.  
  
Spike lifted his mouth to Giles' ear and whispered, "We're all human too."  
  
Giles was dumbfounded, "When, how, what?"  
  
"Told ya. You missed some things." Xander said with a smile. 


End file.
